John Watson at Hogwarts: Year One
by KimTomPW
Summary: What if John and Sherlock went to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Please don't get too mad for my use of lines from the books.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series. This crossover is for fun.

Summary: Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts with Sherlock and John.

Year One

Chapter 1 First Meeting

John Watson stood in the middle of the platform, staring at the scarlet engine that would take him somewhere he had never been before. John was seven when he found out he was not like the other kids. He had magic.

"All aboard," a man yelled.

John took a deep breath and entered the train. On the side it read The Hogwarts Express. It would take him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. All the compartments seemed to be occupied. Then John came upon a compartment that held only one student. It was another boy with curly dark hair. He did not seem to notice John walk in. His eyes were open, but he looked deep in thought. John thought this was strange as he sat.

"Will you please keep it down?" the boy asked.

"I didn't say anything," John said.

"You're thinking. It's distracting," the boy replied. And then the boy really looked at John. "You're a half-blood."

"Sorry?" John asked.

"When your father found out, he left," the boy said.

John's eyes grew in amazement.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked.

"Your clothes," the boy replied as if it had been obvious. John examined the clothes his mother had picked out for him to wear. "Obviously your mother dressed you to impress."

"I was six, maybe seven when I began to show signs of magic. My mother couldn't keep it a secret," John said.

He was surprised at he had just said that to a complete stranger.

"So, what House are you hoping to be in?" the boy asked.

"You tell me," John said sarcastically.

The boy gave him a long stare.

"I don't know everything," he replied.

"I could be in Gryffindor. Mum was. How about you?" John asked.

"Ravenclaw. Although, my brother tells me I'll be in Slytherin," the boy said.

John then stuck his hand out and extended it to the boy, who looked at it for a moment with suspicion.

"I'm John Watson," he replied.

Slowly, the boy took John's hand and shook it.

"Sherlock Holmes," he said.

A knock came at their compartment door. A girl, first year by the looks of it, walked in. She had very bushy brunette hair.

"Sorry, but have either of seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she asked.

"No, we haven't," John told her.

She nodded and left.

"Muggle-born," Sherlock commented.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"It's obvious. Already in her school robes. Over excited," Sherlock said.

For some reason, this reminded John of something.

"Oh," he said. "Hey, have you heard Harry Potter's a first year with us?"

"I have," Sherlock replied, sounding not at all interested.

It began to get darker, and soon the train was stopping.

"Here we go," John said.

They quickly put on their school robes. John could swear he saw Harry as a very large man told them to get into boats to cross the water to the castle. According to Sherlock, he was the groundskeeper and took care of the creatures. They were greeted at the entrance by a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the groundskeeper said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall replied. "I will take them from here." The walls were lit with flaming torches. Professor McGonagall led them to a small, empty chamber off the hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you."

The bushy-haired girl began whispering to herself. Harry was talking to a red-haired boy. John figured it had to be a Weasley because all that family had flaming red hair. At that moment, ghosts went past them as Professor McGonagall rejoined them and took them to the Great Hall. Inside, candles floated in midair.

"Bewitched obviously," John said, referring to the candles.

Sherlock looked over at him and just nodded. John remembered reading about it in Hogwarts: A History. A stool with a patched and frayed wizard's hat sat in front. Of course John knew how they were to be sorted. By putting on that old hat and waiting for it to shout out the House they were to be in.

"When I call your name, you will out on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah," Professor McGonagall said. The blonde with pigtails became the first Hufflepuff. Susan Bones also became a Hufflepuff. Terry Boot was the first Ravenclaw. Mandy Brocklehyist also became a Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchley became a Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan, a sandy-haired boy, became a Gryffindor. The bushy-haired girl, whose name was Hermione Granger, was sorted into Gryffindor. "Holmes, Sherlock."

John noticed a boy from the Ravenclaw table sit up a little straighter with interest. That must have been Sherlock's brother.

"RAVENCLAW," the hat shouted.

Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor. Moray MacDougal went to Slytherin as did Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, Harry," Professor McGonagall called.

The entire room began to whisper. John watched as the small dark hair boy with glasses and a lightning shape scar on his forehead. The entire Gryffindor table cheered when the hat shorted Harry into their House.

"We got Potter! We got Potter," twins yelled.

Dean Thomas also joined Gryffindor. Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw.

"Watson, John," Professor McGonagall called.

He took a deep breath as he sat on the stool and placed the hat over his eyes.

"You have a very brave personality. Also very loyal to those you call friends," John heard the hat say.

"So, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?" John wanted to ask out loud.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled.

John breathed a sigh of relief. He took the hat off and joined his House. Ronald Weasley, like the rest of his family, became a Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini was a Slytheirn. The Headmaster of the school, Professor Dumbledore, stood up. What stood out the most to John was the half-moon spectacles and the purple robes he wore.

"Welcome," Professor Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

No one said anything as he sat. Food then appeared on the dishes. The House ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, had a conversation with Harry and others around him, but John could not hear what it was about.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus said in between his bites. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

This felt very familiar to John's own story. Neville had to tell his story of how he did not even know if he would have magic.

"Ouch," someone yelled out.

John noticed that it was Harry as he placed his hand on his forehead. He did not have much time to think about it when Professor Dumbledore as he stood back up.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered," Dumbledore said. "I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He gave a look towards the twins who had yelled earlier. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

After the feast, the students followed their Prefects, who monitored the behavior of their respective Houses, to their dorms. Percy, the Prefect for Gryffindor, led them up marble staircase. They moved portraits and doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. John could only hope that he would remember how to get there. They even ran into Peeves, the castle poltergeist. Finally, they stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress. Some of the kids gasped as she began to move.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy told her.

The portrait opened, and they entered the hole in the wall. Once they got inside, the room was cozy and filled with squashy armchairs. John goes with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville to their dorm. There are six four-poster beds with red, velvet curtains around them. They are all too full and sleepy to talk that they end up changing to going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Potions and Traps

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 2 Potions and Traps

John stopped Sherlock as he walked to his Potions class.

"Sherlock," he called.

"Watson," he said, a little surprised to hear someone calling his name. "Hello."

"Call me John, please," John replied.

Sherlock looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say at first.

"All right, then. John," he said.

John could not help at laugh at Sherlock's expression. The poor kid really did not know how to talk to others.

"You don't do this often, do you? John asked.

"Do what?" Sherlock wondered.

"Talk to people," John said.

Sherlock lowered his eyebrows as he thought.

"Not regularly," he admitted.

A very tall Ravenclaw then walked up to the pair of them. John then recognized him as Sherlock's brother.

"Brother of mine. I see you found a little friend," Sherlock's brother commented.

John extended his hand out in greeting.

"I'm John Watson," he said.

Sherlock's brother gave a forced smiled and shook John's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Mycroft Holmes," he said.

"Nice to meet you," John replied. He left without even saying goodbye. What was up with these Holmes boys and not communicating with other people? "I have Potions now. You?'

"Transfiguration," Sherlock told him.

"Catch you later, then," John said.

They went their separate ways. He sat in the back with Lavender. Their professor, a man with long black hair and a hooked nose walked in.

"I'm Professor Snape, your Potion's teacher," he announced. He began to call roll. Like all the other Professors from the other classes, Professor Snape stopped at Harry's name. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

John could not help but feel bad for Harry as students in the room, especially Draco Malfoy and his group of Slytherins, began to snicker. Professor Snape was the head of Slytherin House, so John took that into consideration.

"How can Harry deal with this?" John heard Lavender whisper under her breath.

"Potter," Professor Snape yelled. If students were not paying attention then, they sure were now. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, Sir," Harry answered.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Professor Snape asked.

"I don't know, Sir," Harry answered again.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape asked.

John could not see Harry's face, but he was sure he was getting annoyed.

"I don't know, I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" Harry asked.

There was a gasp as Snape walked up in front of Harry.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping draught so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the plant, which also goes by the name of aconite," Snape said. He straightened up and looked around the room. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

John knew then that this was not going to be easy class.

xxx

John made sure to confront Sherlock the next morning at breakfast.

"You'd like Granger," he told him.

"Really?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded as he took a piece of toast. He noticed that Sherlock had not eaten a thing.

"Just about as smart as you are," John said. John then noted the article Sherlock was reading in The Daily Prophet. "Gringotts was broken into?"

"Yes, on the thirty-first of July," Sherlock replied. John glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They seemed to find the article interesting as well although he could not be sure what article Harry had in front of him. "It had been emptied earlier that same day."

A group of first years were gathered around the message board when John returned to the common room later. They were to have flying lessons that started Thursday with Slytherin.

xxx

It was a clear, breezy day on Thursday for the flying lesson. Twenty broomsticks were lying in neat lines on the ground. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor, walked up to them. John stood beside Neville and Dean. Neville looked the most nervous of all the students there, but the look on Hermione's face had her in a close second.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch asked after clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'up'." Harry's broom was the first to come up, followed by John and Malfoy. She showed them how to mount their brooms. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. And then come straight back down by teaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three- two-…"

As Madam Hooch blew her whistle, Neville's broom shot up, caring him with it. He came plummeting back down, breaking his wrist. Malfoy got the Remembrall that Neville's grandmother had sent him that morning as Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing.

"Give it here," Harry told Draco.

Instead, Draco took off on the broom. Harry followed. There was a collective gasp as Draco threw the sphere. Harry was able to catch it.

"He did it," John said in amazement.

As Harry got back down, Professor McGonagall made her presence known. The next morning, word goes around the school that Harry is made Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. During breakfast, John notices that Draco and two of his friends walk up to Harry and Ron.

xxx

John was trying to sleep when he heard whispers.

"Come on. We're going to be late," Harry whispered.

He followed them out the portrait hole.

"Where are you two going?" John asked.

They turned in shock.

"None of your business, Watson," Ron said. "Go back to take Neville with you. The portrait opened again to reveal Hermione. Ron groaned. "Not you, too."

"You two are going to get Gryffindor into trouble," Hermione said, apparently not noticing John or Neville.

"Please, just go back inside with Neville and John," Harry pleaded.

She gave the pair an accusing look.

"Don't look at us," John said as they turned to the portrait. "I was trying to stop them."

However, that was not entirely true. He would have offered his help if they had let him.

"I just forgot the password when I was released from the Hospital Wing," Neville added.

To their horror, the Fay Lady was gone. There was no way to get back in. Even with the password.

"That can't be good," John said. Hermione began to panic. "Just calm down. We'll just have to go with them."

"You're joking," Neville replied.

They began to walk the corridors when they heard footsteps.

"Quick, in here," Hermione told them.

They ended up in the Trophy room with Harry and Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Filtch is coming. It's a trap," Hermione said.

"Malfoy must have tipped him off," Harry replied.

They were able to get away. However, they ended up on the third floor corridor that Dumbledore had said was forbidden.

" _Alohomora_ ," Hermione said, opening a door that was locked.

They all sighed in relief as Filtch passed the door.

"Filtch thinks it's lock," Ron said.

"Good reason to," Harry replied.

His voice sounded shaky. Hermione gasped when she saw what Harry was looking at. John thought he would have to carry Neville, who looked like he was going to faint. In front of them stood a three headed dog. They screamed and ran out the room. They were gasping for air when they got back to the entrance of Gryffindor tower.

"Pig snout," Harry yelled.

The Fat Lady gave them a disapproving look as the portrait door swung open.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" she asked.

That sounded like something Sherlock would say, John thought. He then remembered seeing something under the dog.

"A trap door," John said.

She looked at him in astonishment.

"Well, at least one of you were using their eyes," Hermione said.

With that, Hermione retired to the girls' dormitory. John would have to remember to tell Sherlock what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3 The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 3 The Package

John had just told Sherlock about what had happened the night before with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"That's interesting indeed," Sherlock commented.

John noticed that Sherlock had stopped eating. Sherlock would often do this if he was trying to figure something out.

"Do you have any idea what that dog's hiding?" John asked.

"Whatever was taken from the vault that was emptied," Sherlock told him.

"Could be," John said as he shrugged his shoulders.

He had not thought much of the break in since he had read about it in the Daily Prophet.

"Granger must not have been happy," Sherlock replied.

John looked over to where Hermione was seating alone with a book propped open. Sherlock was right. She did not look pleased at all.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" John asked.

He had not meant for it that to be taken as a direct question.

"She's clearly avoiding talking to Potter and Weasley," Sherlock said.

The owls then flew in to deliver the mail. They noticed Harry's snowy white owl deliver something to him.

"It can't be," John replied, taking note of the shape of the package.

"A broom," Sherlock said.

"I thought he'd gotten in trouble for sure," John replied.

Sherlock looked away and finally took a bite of his food. He obviously was not impressed.

"Clearly he didn't," Sherlock said.

xxx

John found out that Harry had received Nimbus Two Thousand and was now the Gryffindor Seeker.

"A what?" Sherlock asked.

John repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand. Don't tell me you don't know," he said.

"There's certain things I delete. Broom names and Quidditch are some of them," Sherlock replied.

During Charms class, Professor Flitwick had the class practice the spell, Wingardium Leviosa. John and Sherlock watched as the other students attempted the spell.

"Weasley's doing it wrong," Sherlock muttered to John. Sure enough, Hermione had begun telling Ron how to do the spell, only making him more upset. By the end of class, only Hermione and Sherlock were able to levitate their feathers by the end of class. "Stop complaining."

He and John were walking through the courtyard.

"Easy for you to say. You did it right," John said.

Before Sherlock could reply, Hermione pushed by them.

"She's really letting Potter and Weasley get to her," Sherlock replied.

John wondered if she was upset because what had happened in Charms or for some other reason.

"I think she heard you," they heard Harry tell Harry a moment later.

xxx

That night was the Halloween feast. John could not help but notice that Hermione was not at their table. As he was about to ask someone where she was, their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall.

"Troll – in the dungeon – thought you ought to know," Professor Quirrell said before collapsing.

John found Sherlock as everyone was rushed out of the Great Hall to their dormitories.

"A troll," John said in disbelief.

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said," Sherlock replied.

"Watson," Percy Weasley yelled.

John turned and gave a frustrated sigh as Sherlock's brother walked up to them.

"Come now, little brother," Mycroft said.

When John got to the boys' dormitory, Harry and Ron were not there. When they got back, they told John about how they found the troll attacking Hermione in the girls' bathroom.

xxx

It was finally the first Quidditch match of the season. John told Sherlock what had happened as soon as he found him.

"They are sitting and talking to each other," Sherlock noticed.

John smiled. The three really did seem to be finally getting along.

"I guess there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other," John said.

"Knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll being one of them," Sherlock replied.

The pair shared a rare laugh. When they walked out to the match, there was a chill in the November air.

"It's all right conditions," John commented.

Sherlock did not reply as their potion's master passed them.

"Professor's Snape's limping," he noticed.

John noticed this, too.

"Huh, maybe he had a run in with the troll," he said.

He remembered how Professor Dumbledore had made the professors help in finding the troll.

"Possibly," Sherlock replied, but he did not seem convinced.

It turned out to be an interesting match to say the least between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Somebody had ended up cursing Harry's broom. However, he was still able to catch the Snitch.

"What a match," John said, still high from the adrenaline of the game.

"I want to know who bewitched Potter's broom," Sherlock said.

"Oh, right," John replied with a defeated tone.

Sherlock really knew had to be a buzz kill.

"Let me know what he says," Sherlock said walking away.

John took a deep breath. He was pulled into something he was not quite sure he wanted to be a part of.

xxx

When John had questioned the three on what had happened, they said they had no clue. However, John got the feeling they were not telling him everything. Ever since the incident, he noticed that the three had been whispering more to each other.

"Of course. I should have known they weren't going to tell you anything," Sherlock said.

And then John remembered something.

"Well, I did hear them whisper as I walked away about a Nicolas Flamel," John replied.

Sherlock actually smiled. John did not know if he should smile back or be scared.

"What?" he asked. "Do you know him?"

"We have a mystery on our hands," Sherlock said.

John took a deep breath. He had been debating on whether or not to tell Sherlock something that he had been thinking.

"I've been thinking. Do you think Snape could've cursed Harry's broom?" John asked.

With the look Sherlock have, John knew he had been wondering the same thing.

"He's the obvious choice, but no, I don't believe our Potions Professor had a part in cursing Potter's broom," Sherlock said.

"It was just a thought," John replied.

And so Sherlock and John started their search on who this Nicolas Flamel person was.


	4. Chapter 4 Nicholas Flamel Found

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sherlock or Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4 Nicholas Flamel Found

Christmas break was fast approaching and Sherlock, and John were not any closer to finding out who Nicholas Flamel was. Snow now covered the grounds of the castle. John and Sherlock decided to view the snow from the inside of the warm castle.

"Will you be going home for the holidays?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said.

"Me as well," John replied.

Sherlock turned from the window and began walking. John quickly followed. He had gotten used to Sherlock just leaving without saying anything.

"Well then, let's not waste the remaining time. We should be in the library researching this Nicholas Flamel," Sherlock said.

"Right," John replied as he sighed heavily.

Of course they were going to the library. It was their must visited area of Hogwarts besides the common room, Greta Hall, and classes. After a couple of hours of looking and finding nothing, they decided to call it quits for the night. They also had not wanted to be caught by Filtch, yelling that they had broken some rule or another.

xxx

John did not give Nicholas Flamel another thought during Christmas, but Sherlock reminded him of it as soon as he had boarded the Hogwarts Express in early January on their way back to school.

"I suppose you have been looking," John said.

"Haven't you?" Sherlock asked, sounding disappointed.

John did not think anything could surprise Sherlock, but apparently this had. He just was not as interested in it as Sherlock was.

"No. Did you find anything?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Nothing," he told him.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Sherlock looked out the window. It took John a while to come up with something to say.

"So, we're still looking for who this Nicholas Flamel is?" he finally asked, hoping that it might cheer Sherlock up.

"Of course," Sherlock replied.

"Of course," John repeated.

With that, he gave up trying to make any more conversation with Sherlock, so John took out one of his textbooks from his trunk and began reading. There was still a couple of hours left before they would reach Hogsmead Station.

xxx

When John got back to the common room after returning back to the castle, he noticed Ron and Hermione were playing Wizard Chess with Harry watching them. Hermione must have beaten him off the train because she had been on it with them. It looked like Hermione was having trouble, which was surprising. The only other thing John saw Hermione struggle with was flying. Neville walked up to John as John sat down.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked.

John shook his head as Neville sat down next on the next chair.

"What news?" he asked.

"Snape is referring the next Quidditch match," Neville told him.

John would have been lying if he said he was not shocked. What had possessed Dumbledore to allow this to happen? That seemed to be the hot topic around the common room. All around him, John heard the whispers of the other students, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't play," he heard Hermione say.

"Say you're ill," Ron suggested.

John was trying his best not to laugh. He did not want them knowing he could hear them.

"Pretend to break a leg," Hermione said.

"Really break your leg," Ron replied.

John got up and headed for the boys' dormitory before he started laughing.

xxx

It was not soon after that the mystery of Nicholas Flamel was finally revealed. John sat in the Great Hall on a break one day. He knew what Sherlock would want to do, but he just could not do it anymore.

"Listen, Sherlock. You go own ahead. I have some work to catch up on," John said.

Of course that was a lie. He was not about to tell Sherlock he did not feel like having another failed attempt at searching for Flamel. So John had decided to organize his Chocolate Frog card collection. He paused at one of his three Dumbledore cards he had. Something made him start to read it. And there he was. The answer of who Nicholas Flamel was had been on his card this whole time. He could hardly wait to tell Sherlock. John put away his things and headed for the library.

"Oi! Watch it," someone yelled as John almost ran into them.

John found Sherlock sitting by himself, a pile of books in front of him.

"I found him," he said excitedly. Sherlock looked up in confusion. "I know who Nicholas Flamel is."

Sherlock closed his book and put his hands together. He then spotted the chocolate card in John's hand.

"I thought you had work to finish," Sherlock said.

"Never mind that now," John replied impatiently. "He made the Sorcerer's Stone."

Sherlock took the card from John and began reading. When Sherlock was finished, he gave the card back and walked off. John waited until Sherlock returned with another book.

"Yes, it all makes since now," Sherlock said. He flipped through the book until he found the page he was looking for. "We were looking for a wizard from now, not one who is over 600 years old."

John took the book and read the passage for himself.

"It's really something. To transform any metal into pure gold," he replied.

"Don't forget the immortal part," Sherlock said.

John made an unflattering face.

"I don't know if I'd fancy being immortal," he retorted. He could not imagine living for as long as Flamel had. So now they knew who Nicholas Flamel was. The question now was why Harry, Ron, and Hermione were interested in him. And then it all made since. "That's what that three headed dog's guarding. The stone."

"Surely Potter and his friends don't want it for themselves," Sherlock said.

"No," John agreed. "They're trying to stop someone from stealing it."

John let it slip his mind as the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was played, which Gryffindor won even though Snape was referring.

"Snape," Sherlock said out of the blue while walking back to the castle after the match."

"What about him?" John asked.

"What if he's the one trying to steal the stone?" Sherlock suggested.

Sure, no one liked Snape, but John did not think it was him.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 5 The Dragon

There were still about ten more weeks left until final exams were given. The only one that seemed to be in a panic about them was Hermione. No one was surprised about that though. She was clearly one of the brightest students in their year next to Sherlock. It was not until Professor McGonagall seemed to share Hermione's feelings that students began to take studying for their final exams seriously.

"You're not studying?" John asked Sherlock as he tried to read and eat at the same time.

His spoon would occasionally miss his mouth.

"Don't need to," Sherlock said as he played around with his cereal.

John figured must of it would be left uneaten.

"Of course you don't," he replied with a heavy sigh.

John looked away from his book to find Sherlock was now looking at him.

"You'll do fine, Watson," Sherlock said.

This made John smile.

"Thanks. Well, I should get to my next class," he said.

John could only hope that Sherlock was right as he walked alone in the corridors. These exams were extremely important and he wanted to do well on them. History of Magic was as boring as ever. He supposed at was to be expected when you had a ghost for a professor. John wondered how he managed to stay awake to take notes during the lesson, which was about some goblin war or another. He had made himself so tired that he went to bed quite early that night. It was on one of those early nights that he awoke to find neither Harry or Ron in their beds. He walked down to the common room and saw the backs of Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving the tower.

xxx

John had told Sherlock about what had happened the following morning.

"Where do you think they can be going?" John asked, hoping that he might have an answer.

"I don't know, but as I said before, it has to do with the stone," Sherlock replied.

That seemed to be the only thing that they could think of. Was someone possibly after the stone?

"Yeah, you're right," John agreed.

Or so they thought. It was not until Ron ended up in the hospital wing one day with what he claimed was a dog bite. However, it did not look like a dog bite at all to John when he had brought Ron some work from class.

"It's clear that they're hiding something," Sherlock said as he and John walked to class.

"Or they already got rid of that something," John replied.

John did not know why, but something told him this was not about the stone anymore. This was something different.

xxx

On that Saturday night, John once again noticed Harry was not in bed when he woke up. When he walked down to the common room, he caught Harry and Hermione before they left the tower.

"You two are planning something," John said loud enough for the two of them to hear.

The pair looked at each other for a moment after turning to face John, apparently deciding what they were going to say.

"So what if we are?" Harry asked.

John came up with a response quickly.

"With Weasley out, I thought I could help," he told them.

John hated to admit it, but the night in the trophy room had given him such an adrenaline rush that he wanted to fell that excitement again.

"Thanks, but we have it covered," Hermione said.

John nodded solemnly and walked backed to the boys' dormitory with his head down. It was not until the early morning of Sunday that John awoke to Harry coming into the dormitory. Except when John sat up to talk to Harry, he found he was not alone. Neville was with him. How had he not noticed Neville was not in bed? John figured Neville had left not long after he had fallen back asleep.

"What happened?" John asked them.

"Malfoy told Professor McGonagall. Now he, Hermione, Neville, and I have detention," Harry said.

However, Harry had not said what he and Hermione had been doing out to begin with.

"Wh… what were you doing?" John asked.

He had to admit that he did not have much hope for Harry to tell him anything.

"Hagrid had a dragon, and Hermione and I were trying to get it away from the castle before he got in trouble," Harry said.

John might have forgotten how to breath for a moment. A dragon? In Hagrid's hut? He could only imagine how the dragon at fit in the hut to begin with.

"I was trying to warn them. I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch them," Neville explained.

With that, John fell back to his pillow as Harry and Neville went to their beds to sleep.

xxx

Sherlock had actually shown a little interest in John's story at breakfast, which surprised him. Sherlock hardly found anything interesting.

"Fascinating tale, but I don't see what any of that has to do with the stone," he said.

"Nothing. But I have been thinking about who would want it," John said.

He had been thinking about it ever since Ron had gone to the hospital wing.

"You think Snape wants it," Sherlock replied.

Again, it seemed Sherlock somehow knew everything and was not surprised about John's suspicions.

"Not for himself. For You-Know-Who," John said.


	6. Chapter 6 End of Year

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or Sherlock series.

Chapter 6 End of Year

The end of year exams was now officially ended. John stretched out his arms as he and Sherlock exited the castle. John had not wanted for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to be back, but he could not get the feeling out of his gut. Sherlock had simply dismissed the theory.

"Who was she fooling?" John asked out loud. Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration exam for to top his list of hardest exams. "Turning a mouse into a snuffbox." Sherlock did not say a word. This no longer bothered John. He had gotten used to Sherlock's periods of quietness. "Of course you probably did it in a second."

"I did," Sherlock told him.

John was careful not to let Sherlock see him rolling his eyes, even though Sherlock probably knew it.

"You and Granger both," he remarked. They sat under one of the trees that overlooked the lake. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the rays of the sun hit him. "No more studying."

Sherlock then spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked anxious as they quickly walked, Harry with a hand on his scar.

"Looks like they're up to something," Sherlock said.

John opened his eyes and spotted the trio.

"It looks like they're heading towards Hagrid's," he replied.

Sherlock gave him a look.

"What?" John asked. "Harry told me his name when he told me about smuggling that dragon."

Moments later, the three were running back to the castle.

"Must be important," Sherlock said.

And then an idea came to John.

"I'm going to check it out," he said.

To John's surprise, Sherlock gave a hint of a smile. John had gotten so distracted that he did not see the trio in front of him.

"Oi," Ron yelled.

"Sorry," John apologized. He then noticed it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Everything all right?"

The three were in a panic. Hermione looked away. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"No really," Harry admitted.

"Dumbledore's gone," Ron blurted out.

Harry's eyes grew to size of a quaffle.

"I don't understand," John said, confused.

"He had to take up to the Ministry of Magic. That gives Snape the chance to try to take the Sorcerer's Stone tonight," Hermione explained.

"It'll be easy with Dumbledore out of the way," Ron said.

"And if Snape gets the stone that's bad, right?" John asked.

He had to act like he knew nothing about the stone.

"Very bad," Harry said.

Then John took a deep breath before asking the question that had been on his and Sherlock's minds for months.

"What does he want it for?" he asked.

"He doesn't want it for himself. He wants it for Voldemort," Harry said, causing Ron to wince a little.

John's head began spinning. Was this real?

xxx

Sherlock looked around for a moment after John had told him.

"So Snape does want the stone?" he asked. John shook his head. "But you just said…"

"He's getting it for You-Know-Who," John said quite sternly. "Just like I said."

It was Sherlock's turn to shake his head.

"But he's dead," he said in disbelief.

"Not of he gets the stone," John replied.

Sherlock began to scratch his head.

"Well, this is a development" he said.

"You're telling me. Many people, including my parents, believe he's still out there," John replied.

xxx

That night, John decided to stay up. There was just too much on his mind to sleep. He was reading a book that one of the students had left out when he heard footsteps. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It looked like they were going to try to beat Snape to the stone.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I could ask you the same question," John said as he crossed his arms.

Neville then came up from behind the trio.

"You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again," he said.

"Neville, get back to bed," Ron ordered.

To John's surprise, Neville stood his ground.

"I won't let you leave," Neville said.

Hermione then pulled out her wand.

"Sorry about this, Neville," she apologized. " _Petrificus totalus_."

Neville's body became stiff and fell down. John could not believe Hermione had just used the body binding hex.

"Brilliant," he said.

"But scary," Ron replied.

Hermione then turned her wand on John.

"Are you going to try to stop us?" she asked.

John's eyes did not leave the wand.

"No. Just… good luck," he said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"You best get upstairs," Ron said.

John did not want to get hexed like Neville, so he what he was told.

xxx

When John woke up to find Harry and Ron's beds empty, he thought the worst. But when he ran down the stairs, he heard one of the Weasley twins talking to his friend.

"He's fine," he said. "Neither him or Harry have woken up though."

A small voice then cleared her voice behind John. He turned to see that it was Hermione.

"Hermione," John gasped. Without thinking, he hugged her. "You're okay."

"It was awful," she replied.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Ron, he… he risked his life to get through a door. And Harry… I don't really know exactly," Hermione said.

"But you did it, though," John replied, trying to make her feel better. Then something came to him. "Snape didn't get the stone, did he?

"No, the stone was destroyed. But it wasn't Snape," Hermione said.

"Who?" John asked.

He could think of anyone else who would want the stone.

"Professor Quirrell," Hermione said.

xxx

John and Sherlock got off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform nine and three quarters.

"What a first year," John said.

"Indeed," Sherlock replied.

"So, what are your plans?" John asked.

"Oh, I'm sure my parents have it mapped out for me," Sherlock said, not sounding trilled about the situation.

John looked around for a moment and saw his parents and sister.

"Well, I'll see you September first I suppose. Have a good summer," John said.

"You, too," Sherlock replied.

YEAR 2 COMING SOON


End file.
